


Sanscest Oneshots

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, Yaoi, oneshots, sin - Freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Oneshots for Sanscest. they are mainly error based but I’m trying to get more requests. Don’t be afraid to ask requests.





	1. Nightmare x Error.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to ask requests if you want. :)

For Errortale_FanPerson! I do hope you enjoy!

Nightmare and Error had been dating for a few months and in those three months, Nightmare had found out a lot about Error. He was only 23 years old and was born April 4th, as well as a sub and suffered with severe nightmares. The nightmares were from fighting with Ink and PTSD from the anti void. Luckily they weren't there anymore and were living in a shared house with Dream and Cross in Undertale. Sans was okay with them but everyone else wanted them dead, so this was the safest place to be and a place for where they could get better. Nightmare himself had even learned to control his second form to be normal again whilst Error controlled his glitches and would only glitch when scared or angry.

Dream was very understanding and was learning to be a healer at the local hospital. His sub Cross was friends with Error and they would often be together for protection if either Dream or Nightmare wasn't there. The two were powerful and could fight but that didn't mean they wanted to. They mainly just wanted to be with their mates who would protect them. Both subs had found out quite quickly that Dream had a very sadistic streak when pissed off. He was almost like Nightmare before he lost his anger, summoning dark gold tentacles, sharp fangs and claws that secreted venom. To say that the monsters who had tried something that day didn't survive. It was totally legal for a dominant monster to kill any potential danger to their submissive.

Nightmare was asleep when he was jolted awake by a smack to the face. He awoke with a start and turned to see Error thrashing violently all whilst screaming. He was having a night terror. Nightmare picked up his sub and placed him in his chest as he sat up against the beds head board. He held Error's arms in his strong grip to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He frowned as the cheek Error had hit began to bruise and swell a little. As his little one cried, he began to purr which was a defense mechanism to calm down a very unstable and frightened submissive. Slowly, the thrashing stopped and Error opened his teary eye sockets.

"What--?" Error looked up at Nightmare who smiled. "Hey Erry. What happened in this nightmare?" He asked only for Error's face to scrunch up as he tried to hold his tears back. He sighed. Error always tried to do that and it was harmful to the submissive's soul and psyche. He cupped the others face and touched foreheads as he stared into the others glossy sockets. "Erry we've talked about this. Don't try to hold the emotions back, it could damage and hurt you and I won't let that happen on my watch. You're a submissive and showing emotion is alright, so stop trying to be a dominant when you're not." Nightmare said seriously. Error whimpered. "But I-I feel like a crybaby." He said as he began to sob violently.

Nightmare brought the sub to his chest and rocked him whilst humming a song Dream had found out worked wonders when Cross freaked out. It was called High Charity and it was from the game Halo. Error's sobs turned into sniffs and then occasional whine which was a sign he was completely submissive and needed his mate to protect him. "Tell me, what happened in this Nightmare?" Nightmare asked as he looked down. "We were having the picnic from earlier with Dream, Cross, Sans, Paps, Frisk and that and everything was going well. We where on the hill, it was warm and we were going to stay to watch the stars when everything began to fall apart.

Ink and that came. They killed Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and that for being 'traitors against the multi verse for hiding three criminals' and then killed Dream after beating him. They then tortured Cross violently and then killed him before killing you and leaving me alive. They laughed as I cried and called me a 'pathetic crybaby who doesn't deserve a family let alone love,' before laughing about how they killed all my others friends, Horror, Killer, Dust, Fresh...they then left me to be found crying there surrounded by dust and blood.

I was hurt and taken to hospital where I slowly went into a coma, as I can't lose you. I-I can't lose you! I can't lose any of you! I' so scared that they'll find me and hurt all of you!" He screamed out which caused Nightmare to jump and looked down at the tears that had started again. He hugged the other and shushed him. "Shh, Shh, its okay. They won't hurt you or me, or Dream, Cross, Sans, any of us. You are not a cry baby; you are a submissive who's been through so much. Even if they do find us, me and Dream will protect you two. Remember we're twins and we have shared emotions. Both of us would become quite sadistic and downright blood thirsty and psychotic if they tried anything. I promise you, you deserve a family and love my little Glitch-heart." Nightmare said as he nuzzled the others neck.

Error nodded and wiped his tears away. He giggled as his mate nuzzled him and blushed yellow. He noticed the bruised cheek and kissed it. "Sorry I hit you when I was asleep." He said shyly as Nightmare peppered his face with little butterfly kisses. "Its alright sweetie." He sat there with his mate in his arms. "Can we watch some TV? I don't want to go back to sleep right now." Error asked shyly invade Nightmare said no. His dominant nodded. "Of course."

Nightmare turned the TV at the end of their bed on and flicked it onto the documentary channel. It was about alien planets and this kept his little ragamuffin contempt and happy which made him happy. He remembered the first time he had sex with his mate, during his heat. Poor Error had been so shy at first but turned intone wanton slut after his no heat triggered his own. He chuckled and looked down at Error's stomach. He hoped one day they could have a child and a family. "Oh yeah, I have something for you." Error said using his magic to open the bedside top drawer and bring a long red, rectangle box out with a gold bow on it into his hands. "I know its your birthday tomorrow, but I figured you might as well get an early birthday present so here. Happy birthday Nighty." He said giving it to his mate.

Nightmare took the box and Error smiled. He hoped he liked it when he found out, I mean, he sure was. Nightmare took the bow off with great care and opened the box and gasped. A positive pregnancy test. He looked up, eyes wide in shock. "Y-you're..." He trailed off very shocked. Error laughed and nodded, smile so bright and if it light up the whole room. "Yep. A month along." He giggled, lifting up his stomach to show is golden yellow ecto-belly and a small purple souling inside. Nightmare hugged his submissive close and laughed. He was to be a father in eight months!

He looked down and kissed the stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." He purred which caused Error to laugh and blush. "Nighty..." He whined happily with embarrassment. Nightmare straightened up and kissed his mate passionately. "I love you so much." He said lovingly. "I love you too." Error said back when the door opened and Dream and Cross walked in. "Whats going on? Is Error okay?" Dream asked. Nightmare nodded. "Yes and guess what." He said happily, smiling happily.

Dream had never seen his younger brother so happy. (For this Dream is older.) "Same? Okay on three." He said. "What?" They asked each other causing the subs to laugh. "You're going to be an uncle." They said in unison which shocked the other. "What?"  They asked in union but then laughed at the stupidity. "How far along?" Dream asked. "A month." Error said lifting his top to show his stomach. "Same." Cross said as he lifted his stomach to reveal an red ecto-belly and an amber souling. The brothers laughed at their mates and Dream and Cross joined them on the bed to watch the TV, door closed behind them. Everything was good


	2. Freshpaper; birth of our love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshpaper mpreg.

Fresh was sitting on the floor next to his best friend Erin on the red and black patterned carpet on the floor; playing Mario cart on his Nintendo. He leaned against the sofa behind him; legs up and wide as he played his beloved neon pink Nintendo. Erin was sitting next to him do her collage homework; that way she could have the whole summer holidays to relax and do whatever she wanted. 

In the kitchen behind them, PJ -Fresh's mate of 2 years- was in there talking with Ink, Error, Blueberry, Red, Sans, Sci, Outer, Mob, Reaper and Geno. PJ was now 16 and little less than 10 months ago he and Fresh had reached the sexual part of their relationship. His mother Ink wouldn't allow it until he was eighteen but fuck him. PJ by age 12 had quickly realized his mum was a control freak and would like to beat Fresh up just for hanging out with him and threaten him. He would ground him if he was seen with him and control him. By age 13 PJ had, had enough and told his mum to deal with it or their would be problems.

Error had also convinced him to let the two date; because Fresh had proven he wouldn't possess their son. Error as of now was around six months pregnant with PJ's little brother they decided to name Gradient. It turns out Ink couldn't carry another but Error could. Right now all of them were sitting or standing up in the illuminated, white kitchen talking about day to day life. He smiled when he thought that one day he could have little ones of his own with his mate. Little did he know, that was going to be a reality sooner than later. 

Fresh sighed and turned off his Nintendo; a smile on his face. He had won seven times in a row; a new record in his books. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed him in his lower abdomen. He looked down at his ecto-stomach once he lifted his t-shirt up. Nothing. No cut or bruise. Nothing what so ever, so why did it just feel like someone had stabbed him with a knife? Thinking it was nothing, he stretched so all his bones crunched and his muscles could move. He then just sat there happily; muscles very relaxed. "Better." He muttered happily when less than ten minutes later, the pain came again but it was a little more intense than the last.

Fresh winced and removed his glasses; twisting his body to place them on the small table beside him and looked up at the clock. '9:30pm...' He thought and grabbed his abdomen when the pain arrived again. "That hurts." He whimpered.  Thats when he knew something was wrong. His soul felt ready for something; something big. Pulling his top back, he looked down and sure enough his soul had swelled up and full of extra-stored magic. Souls only did that when it was ready to use a lot of energy up.

Panicking, he turned to Erin and shook her. The human hybrid took her earphones out her ears and turned to Fresh who looked at her panicked. "Whats wrong Fresh?" She asked as she placed her iPod, book, earphones and pencil case in her black bag and done it up; giving her undivided attention to her best mate. "My soul...what is it doing?" He asked, pulling his top up. Erin looked at the swollen, glowing pink soul. "I'm not sure." She muttered as she stuck a hand under his rib amd caressed it. Fresh groaned at how sensitive it is. Erin pulled her hand away to look at the residue on her hand.

She smelled it; it was sweet, like strawberries. Her eyes widened; Fresh couldn't be! But souls only did that when...she had to make sure. Smiling, she wiped her hand and pulled Fresh's top down. "Sit between my legs; back against me."  Erin instructed. Fresh winced when another pain erupted in his stomach again but did as she said. Once she sat between her legs, back to her chest, he sighed. His panic faded which was weird. Erin smiled. Phase one complete.

Erin knew what was wrong. Fresh was in labour. When new parent skeleton monsters are in labour, the person who helps them deliver the baby has to sit behind them, to act as relax to the new birthing mother and to support the mother's body. It also allowed their body to know she wasn't a threat. Some skeleton monsters never had a bump or even knew they were pregnant until labour as it was a defense mechanism to protect the baby; that is what was wrong was Fresh. Erin looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:00pm.

"Fresh i'm going to check you pelvis, okay?" She said. Fresh nodded. Erin was training to be a midwife so he could count on her. She pushed his shorts away and was glad she was taller than the other. She could perfectly see the summoned vagina; ready for the birth. "This is going to be cold, so don't flinch." Erin quickly pushed her fingers in; to check the others cervix. Fresh jolted and closed his eyes; gripping onto her arm. That was fucking freezing! "You're doing great." Erin said when she pulled her fingers out. "You're 6cm dilated." That was all she had to say for Fresh to look up at her in shock.

"Are you telling me i'm pregnant?" He asked, when another contraction gripped him. Erin nodded. "Yes." Fresh winced Fresh gasped when his water broke and gushed onto the carpet. His face a bright purple and tears built in his sockets. How embarrassing! Erin wiped the tears from his sockets before they fell. "Its okay, its natural. Just let your body do what it has to." She advised. The monster nodded and dropped his chin onto his chest; whimpering as the liquid cushioning his baby drained and the contractions became even more painful. Bloody hell, this was crippling!

After a few more contraction, Fresh began to pant. Erin checked him again only to find the others cervix fully open. It was time. "Push for 10 seconds and breathe between each contraction." Erin advised again as she kept her arms wrapped around the others torso. Fresh nodded and sucked in a deep breath; before baring down hard. Erin looked behind her to find everyone still talking in the kitchen. She looked back at her best friend and was surprised he was so silent. Soon after the pushing began, Erin saw the head start to emerge. It was too late to move but from the position she was in, she could move her hands downwards to catch the baby.

"Easy, you're crowning, now gently push otherwise, you'll tear." Erin said as she kept an eye on the head. Fresh nodded, only lowly whimpering at the burning pain. Soon he slumped against her, panting. He opened his tired eyes and looked at his friend. "Two large pushes, and you'll have it." Erin whispered enthusiastically in his ear. This filled him with D E T E R M I N A T I O N! He gave to large pushed which made the baby slip out and Erin catch the baby. The baby wriggled in Erin's hands as she used some scissors from her bag to cut the cord in the right spot and used her hair band from her wrist to clamp it down, so the umbilical cord wouldn't bleed.

The baby was handed to Fresh who held his newborn son to his chest. He looked down at the baby; not caring if the blood stained his jacket or hands. His baby was hear. Tears built in his sockets and this time, Erin didn't stop them falling. His baby was beautiful. He had PJ's bone color bar the top of his skull which was a bright pink and acted like PJ's ink blotches; the same on his right arm and left leg. His fingers were black and yellow and the palm of his hands were pink. His teeth were a soft yellow. The little one had yet to open its eyes.

"Hello Cil." He muttered as he bent down and kissed his little one's forehead. Cil Serif...a perfect name for their baby. The contractions kept going which made him wince. "Its not over. Baby two is on its way." Erin said. She had used her magic to sense the other baby. Fresh pushed again, all whilst holding on to his oldest gently. Erin caught the baby that was born and again cut and clamped the cord. "Here is baby number two." Erin said, giving the twin to its mother.

This little one was slightly smaller than Cil. The little boy had pure white bones, no ink blotches and multicolored phalanges. He was like a carbon copy of his mother. More tears flowed as he held them close. "Hey Cray." He said, stroking the other baby's cheek. Erin quickly but gently, stood up and picked Fresh up; placing him on the sofa. She wrapped the white quilt over him and kept a pillow under his head. "I'll get PJ." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Fresh just looked down at his twins with a loving smile. He and PJ's love had made these two. Even if they were a bit bloody and covered in amniotic fluid, to his they were beautiful.

In the kitchen:  
"So how is your relationship with Fresh?" Mob asked as he took a sip from his beer can. PJ chuckled, "Two years strong." He said with a smile. Red smirked slyly. "Have you fucked him yet?" He asked which made the other blush. Ink frowned. "I said no until he was eighteen. My son is not becoming a teen dad." He huffed which made Erin chuckle as she walked in. "What's with the blood?" Sans asked, pointing to her bloodied hands. Erin just smiled knowingly and washed her hands clean of the blood and amniotic fluid. She quickly dried her hands and turned the tap off.

Turning around, she leaned against the counter; crossed her arms and smirked. "Congratulations on becoming a dad, Paperjam." Erin said with a laugh. Everyone stared at her in shock when Ink stormed up to her. "That is NOT funny!" He hissed but Erin shrugged. "Fresh just had twins; both who are PJ's sons." Just as Erin said that, two identical baby cries were heard. "Go see for yourself." Erin said, pointing to the dimly light front room. The sanses and that ran in there whilst Erin called for an ambulance.

With Fresh:  
Fresh looked down at them, not taking his eyes off them. He gently rubbed their backs slowly when their faces scrunched up. The two babies let out cries; causing Fresh to shift them and hold one in each arm. He rocked them and hummed to them; his mind on auto-drive. This took a few minutes but it worked. He looked up, when he saw PJ, Ink, Error and that rush in. He smiled tiredly. "Heh, I didn't know." He muttered. Ink began to freak out about how his son was too young when Error had to remind him they had PJ at age 16 so he was in no position to be calling the kettle black. Ink calmed down and looked at them. His eyes slowly turned into stars. They were so cute!

Error smiled. "I have two grandsons. Well done, PJ. They're beautiful." Error said, rubbing his swollen abdomen. He knew in four months that would be him. PJ just stood there watching his family in shock. They were so beautiful, so perfect. Slowly he walked over and kissed his mate with everything he had. Fresh kissed back and a few tears slipped between the two of them. The group cooed at the new parents. PJ looked up at the glowing blue pen, writing information down in a pad. He turned to Fresh who smiled and chuckled. "Erin's magic." He explained which made him go 'oh.'

"Here, hold Cil. The little one i'm holding is Cray. Younger by three minutes." Fresh said as PJ took his son out his mates arms. Smiling like crazy, he kissed his sons head. "Cil, i love it. I love all three of you." He sobbed. Fresh grabbed his mates hand and squeezed it. Paperjam squeezed it back. "Look." Blueberry said pointing. The parents looked down and gasped. Their sons had opened their eyes. Cil's left eye was emerald green and his right eye was a white, upside down heart like his mum. Cray's left eye was also green but slightly lighter and his right eye was am upside down, hot pink heart with a small pupil. The two parents kissed again. 

Their family was complete!


	3. Irony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ErrorFresh brotherly fluff requested over on my wattpad. From the CQ universe.

Fresh was cleaning his room just like his mum and uncle Azzy had asked him to do. Once the room was clean bar the dusting and putting some clothes away, he sighed. Taking his dusty glasses off, he looked around his 90's themed room. Error wouldn't come in here because it was too bright and annoying and Geno couldn't move around properly anymore. He was Permeant bed rest by his doctors in his room, hooked up to drips and wires and monitors. He was healing now and getting better which was a good thing but it would take a long time.

 

He sat on the floor and leaned against his bed and looked up emotionlessly at his ceiling. He wished he could feel emotions. Maybe then his family wouldn't think he was weird and Error wouldn't get mad at him. Taking his bright jacket off and his hat with his shades on his bed, he remembered a song he had written once when Geno was rushed to hospital. (Irony English cover belongs to original owner and the original version belongs to vocaloid.)

Opening his mouth, he began to sing.   



	4. Blackhole:” Outer x Error.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on wattpad loves Error so most chapters have Error in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to drop some requests.

Error sighed and stood up making all the Sanses look at him in shock. "Where are you going?" Ink asked suspiciously. "OuterTale. My head is pounding and this place it annoying me." Error said as he tucked his chair in the huge table he sat and began to walk off. "Don't you DARE destroy it!" Ink scorned. Error shrugged. "I won't. Beside, OuterTale is my Favorite AU." With the flick of his wrist, he opened a portal and walked through.

The Sanses blinked and Outer blushed. Error liked his AU? Well that explained a lot as to why he would always find him at the edge of the cliff, star gazing for hours on end. Ink sighed and shook his head before returning to the problem at hand. As Error walked through into the starry landscape known as OuterTale, he smiled. This AU was so pretty and calm. It was his absolute Favorite.

Error closed the portal behind them and began his walk towards his regular star gazing spot. Once he had made it there, he stood there and looked up; smiling. As he stared at the black sky filled with pink, blue, purple, red and gold colors, he smiled even more. He wished he could live here. As he watched them twinkle, he gasped. A few stars twinkled before rushing towards him in a swirl of pink, blue and purple magic that twinkled and sparkled.

Error staggered back when it. Swirled around him rapidly. It swirled from his feet up to his skull and finally around his arms and into his hands that were slightly apart. The rapidly swirling magic formed into a small gold star with blue specks. It was so bright and warm. Error looked at the star in awe, a glow illuminating his face gold. It was warm and made him feel safe. The star floated upwards but Error didn't need to worry as he lifted off the ground.

Error giggled a bit. This was fun even though it was confusing. As Error flew through the sky with the star in hand, white orbs of light made trails behind him as he spun and twirled through the air. Error laughed happily as he flew through the sky, arms moving fluidly around him as he spun and leaped through the air. He spun around one more time before simply floating there. His eyes softened as he looked at the small star and kissed it.

As he pulled back rays of gold light burst from the star making Error gasp in shock. "W-what's happening?!" He asked in fear when the star vanished and gold, glowing magic sunk deep into Error's clothes and shifted them into different clothes before the glowing vanished. He wore a black, plain top with long, red sleeves with black fingerless gloves with red and yellow bands around the wrist bit. He wore long, dark navy baggy pants held up by a black belt with a huge gold star belt buckle in the middle. At the ankles of the pants was small yellow stars that showed the navy color in the centre.

He wore red and black, lace up sneakers and a sleeveless, black jacket that had yellow outlines at the zip that was left undone and at the sleeves. The hood was yellow inside. He wore a dark blue to yellow gradient scarf that was as long as Ink's and it was slightly sparkly. Around his right eye was a blue star that clashed against his black bones. All in all, Error looked awesome. 

Error looked at himself as he was lowered down onto the snowy ground and gasped. "What happened to me?! How did this happen?! Is this even SUPPOSED to happen?!" Error blubbered questions to himself before sighing. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "I'll ask Outer. He'll know what to do!" Error quickly opened a portal and sighed. His powers still worked. Rushing through, he closed the portal and found himself back in the meeting room. Everyone turned to him and their eyes widened. "Outer w-what happened to me?!" He screamed in fear, arms out to his sides.

Outer rushed over and looked him over throughly. "What happened Error?" He demanded. "I entered OuterTale and walked over to my usual spot when some stars swirled around me and made one huge one. It than made me fly in the air before... before..." Error broke off and began crying. What happened to him?! He was so scared as this had never happened before. 

Ink jumped as did everyone else. Error had never cried In front of them. He never really showed any emotion in front of them other than anger and hatred. Clearly he hid how he truly felt. Outer watched as Error sobbed, blue and yellow tears flowing from his sockets and dripping down his cheeks which still had his tear marks. He frowned. Error had gained his star form, a form you only get when you become one with the Stars of the night sky in OuterTale. How he obtained it, Who knows? The problem to all this was only the inhabitants of OuterTale should be able to gain a star form so how did Error get his?

"You should calm him down. If not, he'll panic." Sic said urgently snapping everyone out of their trances. Outer grabbed Error's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. This kiss made Error look at him once he opened his eyes and blush; gentle yellow dusting his cheeks. The tears made his eye lights shine and give an innocent look that took even Ink's breath away. Bringing the hand from his lips, Outer Smirked. 

"You have gained your star form; a form you gain from becoming one with the stars in my home. Only the inhabitants of my universe can usually get this form but you my little star," Outer held onto the others hand very gently as he looked the other in the eyes and winked "Are truly one of a kind."

Error's eye lights turned into hearts as he blushed even brighter. 'Oh no, I'm falling in love with him.' He thought as Outer let go of his hand and went to get him a glass of water for his throat. 'Oh who am I kidding, I've always loved him. I guess I just never noticed until now.' Outer returned with his drink which he took from his hands. As their fingers brushed he felt a jolt go through him.

He drunk the water and the others watched with smirks. Someone was in love. "He Outer, I dare you to kiss him." Red said with a smirk and raised eye brow. Outer smirked in return. "Alright I will." Their eyes widened in shock. There was no way he would actually do it...right? Outer turned to Error and pulled him close to his chest. "Huh, Outer? What is it--" all thoughts were cut short as Outer swept down and kissed Error soundly on the lips. Error's eyes widened before closing and kissing back.

In his mind Outer smiled. This star was his like Mettaton was his brothers. Pulling back, He warped his arms snugly around the others waist. "He is mine and if you so much as make his star light dim, I will make your lives living hell." Error blushed. "Outer." He whined cutely. Ink smiled. Finally Error had found his happy ending.


	5. The rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has a ‘bad time’ and Dream finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has mentions of rape and recovery, so if it is not your thing please skip to the next chapter.

This does contain mentions of rape and rape aftermath. I will have to say if you are under 16 you have been warned. If you don't like this or are sensitive to this, you are to skip this entire chapter. So I will repeat that: VERY MATURE CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN WILL AND RISK.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Dream stared at Error who laid on the floor; in a pool of his own blood, naked. He could see all the broken bones and the bite marks on the ribs. Nightmare ran past his brother and fell to his knees; picking his friend up and into his lap. Tears built up in his eyes. "Who.Did.This?!" He growled out furiously. Error moaned and opened his only good eye. Looking at his friend he began to cry. 

Nightmare gasped and began to rock his friend back and fourth. "Shh, I've got you. I've got you. Who ever hurt you will never do this EVER again!" He cooed as he tried to calm his friend down. It was easy to see that he had been raped; by the claw marks on the others wrists and ankles as well as the bite marks. He had been held down whilst someone had raped him and tortured him straight after. "Ink...Ink....!" Error gasped out, snapping Dream out of his trance and walked over; kneeling beside him. "Ink? Did he do this to you?!" He demanded softly but urgently. His friend couldn't have sunk that low, could he?!

Error nodded. Dream frowned. "Get him to Medic Sans. I'll deal with that cunt." Dream growled out making Nightmare gasp. He hadn't seen Dream this angry in a really long time and when he did it was when Ink had first shown up to their AU all those years ago before he had destroyed it. "Okay." Picking his friend up who whimpered in pain, Nightmare teleported to UnderMedic to seek out immediate treatment for his friend. Once Nightmare was gone, Dream chuckled darkly. The star on his crown glowed and once it stopped; it was a star cracked in two. His clothes colors became their darker counterparts. 

Opening a portal, he used the magic residue that leaked off Error to find out where that sick bastard had gone. The multi void hmm? Perfect! Time to expose this sick fuck in front of EVERYONE! Stepping through the portal, he summoned his dark gold tentacles. Thanks to the bond between him and his twin, he could form them. As he stalked down the hallways, anyone in his way was sure to get out of his way.

If the dark look along with the dark tentacles behind him didn't disturb them enough to move out of the way, then the dark orange eye lights that had dead but psychopathic look to them definitely did. Grabbing Lust by the collar, he slammed the other against the wall who winced at the impact and pain that flared in his back. "Dream, what the fuck?!" He cried out in pain and fear.

"Where.Is.Ink?!" He demanded with a snarl. Paling, he whimpered out "In the meeting room." Tears built in his eyes from fear. Dream smiled sadistically. "Thank you. Sorry for hurting you, I am just super pissed." He apologised and gave his normal smile before letting the other go and walked down the hall; aura dark and violent, like a hurricane of fury and promised death. Ink was busy explaining the strategy to rebuilt the Storyshift AU Error had destroyed. 

He smirked inwardly. That coward was no threat after claiming him. His cries still electrified his bones and his tears and begs for mercy, well that was arousing to him. Little did he know that Error hadn't died as he had hoped and now had marked himself for death. Suddenly the door slammed open and the occupants turned to see Dream prowl in. He looked horrifying and he was wielding an Axe?! Lifting the Axe, he moved forward with a swipe to Ink's head. Ink dodged it and the blade became lodged in the wood. He quickly pulled it out and chased after him; hurting anyone who tried to stop him.

"Dream, what's gotten into you?!" Sans demanded as he was held back by magic. "Dream, snap out of it! Stop hurting Ink!" G called out as he struggled to get free. Damn, this magic was heavy and cold. Dream had pinned Ink to the ground who was angry. "Dream, let me go." He hissed. Dream snarled; a evil toned growl vibrating from deep within his throat which made all their marrow turn cold.

"Tell them." Dream hissed out in fury. "What are you talking about?!" Red called out angrily. Outer watched confused. What had Ink done to make the other so angry?! "Tell them what?!" Ink demanded. Dream smirked viciously. Here came Ink's downfall. "Tell, them what you did or I will!" He giggled madly. Oh, this was so much fun! No wonder Nightmare fought Ink on a regular basis! "I've done nothing!" He cried which made the other laugh coldly. "Oh really? Tell that to Error who I found with my own twin, in a pool of his own blood with most bones on his body broken with cuts and scrapes; naked! He had bite marks on his ribs and his rubbed raw wrists and ankles clearly told us he was held down! The magic residue was from you! He even woke up and told us it was you!" He said angrily, lifting the axe high above his head but not swinging down.

G and that felt their marrow go cold. What HAD Ink done?! "And the best part?" Dream turned his gaze to the others he had pinned to the wall with his tentacles. "He had raped Error before torturing him. Once he was done, he left him there to die. He is now in Undermedic, being healed. See? Your creator is a rapist!" He said with a shout of anger. Turning to a pale Ink, he stared coldly. "And that means death." With a scream, Dream brought the axe down, again and again, ignoring the others cries for help and blood curdling wails. The others watched horrified as Ink was murdered brutally. His rainbow blood stain the walls before Dream was satisfied. He dropped the axe and stared at the chopped up body before him slowly turn into dust.

What a sick cunt. Letting the others go, his clothes and crown returned to normal; tentacles vanishing too. The others couldn't believe it! Ink had raped someone. Suddenly Dream's phone went off which he quickly answered. "Yes brother?" He asked, the others listening carefully.

"Error will be fine; all wounds physically are gone but mentally, not so sure. We took a DNA test from Error's abused area which will confirm to make sure. But that's not the sad thing Dream." Nightmare whimpered making Dream worry for his brother. "Easy, tell me." He soothed the best he could. There was short sob before Nightmare said "There are scars Dream! Old ones from years ago and weeks ago. Ink has been doing this for years! And to top it off, Error's pregnant! A month along with a healthy souling! That poor child is the child of a rapist!" Nightmare sobbed. Dream's blood ran cold. Years?

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold on until I get there." And with that Dream hung up. Turning to the others Dream briefly explained everything making some look sick. Quickly teleporting to Undermedic, they were met with a hysterically sobbing Nightmare who collapsed in his twins arms and sobbed. Once he had calmed down, they had sat in Error's room. He was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. They were waiting for Error to wake up. After a few hours, Error awoke.

Error awoke to nightmare hugging him. He remembered everything that happened and hugged the other back. He had saved him and so had Dream. "Thank you for saving me." He croaked with a croaky voice. Nightmare sniffed. "I'm just glad you're okay." Error just whimpered at that statement. He would never be okay. He was haphephobic due to the years of rape and torture. He looked down at his stomach and felt the souling pulse. 

"Where is Gradient?!" He asked making everyone confused. "Who is Gradient?" Sans asked confused. Suddenly the door burst in and a little boy who looked like Error bar a few differences and his clothes ran in. He was around five. The little boy jumped onto the bed and hugged his mum close. "Mummy!" He sobbed. Error smiled and rocked his small son close. (Look at a pic for Gradient. I'm too lazy and tired to describe him.) "mummy?!" Everyone shouted in shock. Error wiped his sons tears away. "I'm alright. I promise." Error said as he kissed his little boy's forehead. "No! Dad hurt you! He a bad man!" He whimpered.

"Hello little one." Medic said as he came in. Gradient looked at him and shyly hid his face in his mothers pj's. "Hi." He mumbled. Error chuckled. "Sweetie, follow him. Me and these nice people need a chat. You can come back in when we're done okay." He suggested. Gradient looked up at his mum before hesitantly nodded and following Medic outside, who smiled and took the small child into the play room. Once the door was closed, Error sighed. "As you can see, he is my son and Ink is his father. Like the souling I'm carrying now, he was conceived via sexual assault." Error said.

G gagged as he reached for a bin and threw up. Sans growled, Red cracked his knuckles and Outer shivered. What had Ink done to the other and they had never known?! "What did he do to you?" Medic asked as he came in and sat beside him; clip board, pen and recorder in hand. "All of it." He asked as he began to record the interview and write it down as proof. "Well five years ago, Ink beat me in a battle In Underswap. He then proceeded to knock me out and drag me home where he locked me in the basement and tied me to the wall.

He would beat me for days on end and raped me for the first time. I escaped and soon became haphephobic from the torture and assault. Every time I would lose a fight, he would drag me to his house deep within an AU I can't access and rape me continuously until I could escape. If I won the fight, which was most of the time he would accept it and leave me be. I became the destroyer out of anger for what he had done to me, only making the torture and that worse for me.

One day, after raping me for a week on end, I realized I had conceived Gradient. Ink didn't like that fact and had tried to kill me, but I escaped. Whilst I was pregnant I hid in Underswap, deep within an area no one lived where I soon built my nest and gave birth to Gradient. I kept him with Cross or Dust when ever I had to be out. Gradient knew his father was an evil man, I Mean he once tried to kidnap him and hurt him. I sure kick his ass that day. I made sure Ink never saw his son again. He raped me in storyshift, in the open when no one was around before dumping me in a random AU to die.

Luckily, Dream and Nightmare had saved me and brought me here." Error explained. He had tears build in his eyes and let them flow. It had felt good to confess to someone what Ink had done to him. Medic wrote everything down and stopped recording. "Alright. I will help contact a local therapist if that is what you want." Medic suggested as he stood up. Error nodded. "Yes please. I need to talk to someone." He said as he wiped his eyes. Smiling sadly, Medic left to get Gradient. Sadly cases like this weren't new to him.

A few minutes later, Gradient rushed in and hopped onto the bed; hugging his mum. "Hey sweetie." He said happily. Gradient smiled, sucking his thumb happily as he looked at the new people. They had saved his mum! "Tank you for saving mum." He said innocently; everyone's eyes widening and misting over. "You're welcome little one." Nightmare said. Error smiled. "Hey squirt, how would you like to be a big sibling?" Error asked making Gradient look up and smile.

"I would love to!" He cheered happily making everyone else smile. "Well soon you'll be able to meet your new little brother." He said, having a feeling the new baby was also a boy. Lifting his top up, he showed the five year old his royal blue echo belly with the pink souling glowing inside it. Gradient touched the heated skin and giggled. The others smiled. With time Error would heal, and then he could move on from Ink's evil once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is a serious thing and you should never tell someone to get over it. Help them recover and be there for them no matter how long it takes.


	6. Uke Error all around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ganz become brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You can interpret it how ever you want.)

Error grunted as he used his strings to pull GZ Papyrus closer to him without hurting him. "Error, what are you doing?" Ganz demanded. Error smiled. "Giving you your brother back." He said which made Ganz' eyes widen in shock. Papyrus laughed. "How are you going to do that?! My soul is shattered." Papyrus laughed coldly and smirked viscously. Error summoned his own soul and pulled the soul share out of Papyrus' chest with a single string; careful not to hurt it.

Error's soul was yellow which signified justice and tied up with some of his own blue strings. Papyrus' was orange but jagged like a lightning bolt. "Your brother lied to you because you don't remember your father. If you fall in the core, everyone's memories except for the person you've hurt or loved the most will not remember. He lied so you didn't have to worry about the abuse he went through. He wanted you to ignore the bad past you two had and stay happy. Flowey is a bad flower who kills people for fun. The day he hurt you and shattered his soul, he was having a ptsd panic attack; lost in his memories. Please, forgive him and love him. Don't let my soul go to waste." Error explained. 

Error's soul began to glow and flow into the others soul in the form of sparkly water like ribbons of light. The others soul excepted it and the two brothers watched in shock as Error slowly faded into dust and Papyrus' soul rebuilt itself. Papyrus gasped as he felt his soul rebuild and his anger fade. Error's soul did the trick! Ganz walked forward to the grey soul tied by black strings that floated above the dust pile and clothes. "Error...thank you." The soul cracked and shattered.

Error was no more. Papyrus fell to his knees and sat there shocked. Had everything Error said true? Had Ganz done everything for him? He looked down. "Is what he said true?" He asked lowly making his brother look at him in confusion. "Huh?" Papyrus looked up, orange tears dotting his lower eye socket. "IS WHAT ERROR SAID TRUE?!" He demanded. Ganz looked away and nodded. "Yes." Slowly Melancholy took over and walked over.

Papyrus glared at Melancholy who sneered "No matter what damage you did to him he believed in you and still does. He loves you so much, he'd die for you and yet you hurt him beyond repair. Is he really the traitor or is it you? Betraying your own flesh and blood for a fucking flower and cunt of a king? Pathetic really. Now Error has died to save you. I suggest you don't make the same mistake and let his sacrifice go to waste." He growled out in anger making Papyrus flinch. 

Man, he really had fucked up hadn't he? Ganz took control again and looked at the dust. "Thank you so much." A happy tear slid down his cheek and dripped into the dust pile. Turning around to go to his brother, a huge burst of blue light had him turning around in shock. The blue beam of magic had him gasping in shock, even Melancholy was impressed. Once the magic had died down, Ganz's jaw dropped. 

There on the floor was a human. He was 5'10 with a muscled body. He had long black hair that had red streaks in it. He had a huge blue line going down his cheeks from his eyes and he had quite a few scars to say the least. He was asleep at the moment, laying on his right side, arms slightly bent up towards his head. The naked human shivered, his six pack showing as he shifted a bit. But what shocked him was the angel wings that sprouted from his back. Error! Running over, Ganz took his jacket off and covered the human. Papyrus couldn't believe it. Error was back?!

"Error! Error, wake up!" Ganz demanded as he shook the human awake. Error's eyes made him gasp too. They were beautiful, a bright gold colour. They looked like two twin pools of liquid gold that sparkled. "Ganz? How am I alive?" He asked, sitting up. Ganz shrugged. "I'm not sure. But you're not a monster anymore." Ganz said making Error's eyes widen. He looked down at himself and blush a dark crimson. He instantly grabbed the coat to try and cover his dignity.

Ganz laughed making Error blush harder. "Oh shut it Ganz!" He said. "Anyway, I don't think I'm completely human. I think I'm an angel because humans don't have wings." Error muttered. Papyrus slowly stood on shaky legs and walked over, making the two look up apprehensively. "Here, let me help you up." Papyrus said giving Error his hand who took it and helped him up. "Thank you." Error summoned his soul into his hands and blinked in surprise. This was new. 

His soul was upright and gold with white angel wings on the side. Smiling with a chuckle, he pressed it back into his chest. "Can we go in? I'm freezing my ass off." He joked making the two brothers laugh for the first time in a long time. Ganz noticed Error was smaller than him, him being 5'11. "Of course." Papyrus turned to Ganz and took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." He muttered making everyone shocked. Tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Papyrus sobbed repeatedly and the other two knew what for. They hugged him. "Don't worry. It's in the past and what happens in the past, stays in the past. Just learn from them and move on." They said in unison before chuckling. Looks like Sanses were alike, human or monster. "Let's go." Papyrus lead them home, to their home that Ganz hadn't seen in ages.

Chapter two: Error, our new brother.

Once indoors, Error and Ganz had a bath before getting dressed. Ganz remembered what Error did and now sat with him on the sofa, drinking hot chocolate whilst covered in a blanket. "Well, what will you do now? I mean, can you still use your powers?" Ganz asked. Error shrugged and took a swig of his drink before setting it on the draw next to him. Looking at his hands, Error focused his magic to summon his strings. He did but instead of blue ones, rainbow strings, one colour representing the rainbow coming from each finger. 

(From left hand to right hand: Pinkie was red string, ring finger was orange string, middle finger was yellow string, Pointer finger was yellowish-green string, Thumb was green string, other pinkie was blue string, ring finger was dark blue string, middle finger was indigo string, pointer finger was violet string and the other thumb was pink string.)

"Oohh, fancy." Ganz teased making Error laugh and look at him with a sarcastic smile. "Yeah right." Error was wearing a long sleeved, red turtle neck top and black baggy pants with black socks. Ganz was wearing a grey turtle neck top with blue baggy pants and grey socks. The two had red blankets dropped over the,. Error's black and red hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes glittered. Ganz smiled. It looks like they destroyer would have a happy end. Error made sure to keep his wings tucked in his back due to his magic. 

Error than opened a portal to the anti-void and levitated his red glasses Into his hand before closing it. He made the frame smaller to fit his face and slipped them on. "You need glasses?" Ganz asked surprise. Error looked at him and nodded. "Yep. I'm shorted sighed. It sucks but it's fine." He shrugged. Papyrus came in and handed the two a steaming bowl of spaghetti.

The two thanked him and ate it; moaning at the great taste. His cooking had improved. "It's so tasty. I missed this." Error said as his eyes fogged over and tears flowed down his cheeks. It reminded him of his brother and his home...ResiaTale. His memories has returned. Ganz saw this. "Error are you okay?" He asked. Error nodded and wiped his tears away. "Yeah. I remember how my brother would cook this for me when I got ill or cold. Also my home ResiaTale. It was destroyed centuries ago. I was thrown into the anti-void and became the insane destroyer. I guess I was jealous at everyone else and destroyed for fun. Jealousy and anger makes people do horrid things." Error said as he ate the spaghetti.

Ganz and Papyrus looked at each other sorrowfully before turning to Error. "Why don't you become our brother?" Papyrus suggested making Error choke. Ganz patted the others back and made sure the other had stopped choking. "Are you alright?" He asked. Error nodded. "Yep. But why?!" He demanded with a blush. Ganz smiled. "You saved my brother now let us save you." He said with a smile. Error looked down, his lip quivering before he threw himself into the others arms and cried. "It's okay." Ganz murmured as he wrapped the blanket further around the other.

Soon Error tired himself out. He laid there against Ganz and just watched the world go by. "How old are you now?" Ganz asked. Error yawned. "17. You?" He asked quietly. "I'm 23 and Papyrus is 19. Looks like you have two older brothers now." Error chuckled. "I'm fine with that." He muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Ganz chuckled. Little did they know Ink was watching him with others Sanses ready to barge in and fight. They had made a bad move.


	7. My take on Reboot and Eraser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reboot and Eraser belong to their original owners.

Error was in a random AU that had yet to be finished by Ink who was busy fighting Nightmare. He was right now relaxing under a tree that had a funky, single apple on one of its branches. It was rainbow and it had a slight glow to it. With arms behind his head and watching the clouds go by, his eyes darted to the apple. His stomach growled so he sat up with a yawn and rubbed his eye.

Lately Ink had been fighting him non-stop so he had no time to sit down and relax at all and get some sleep. "I'm hungry." He muttered and reached up for the apple. Once he gripped its smooth surface, he pulled it from the branch with a small 'snap'. He smiled a rare smile. Bringing the apple to his mouth, he bit down and let out a small moan. This apple was delicious and a variety of flavors. With every chew, it went from apple to strawberry to grape to cherry and so fourth. He devoured the apple quickly not knowing it was Ink's power source he had just eaten and therefore gotten Ink's powers. 

Once he put the apple in the bin that had been there, he stretched causing bones to creak. "Thats better n--" The destroyers eyes open snapped open as his soul erupted into copious amounts of pain. Clutching his rib cage and falling to his knees, he lifted his top to look at his soul. He panted at the pain as tears travelled down his cheeks. The apple's rainbow magic was being absorbed into his soul and it was changing it! It fucking hurt!

Letting his top go, he curled up and cried. It HURT! 

With Ink:   
Ink's eyes widened as he felt someone or something eat his power source that took the form of an apple. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed and clutched his chest; falling to the ground. The ink keeping the others trapped melted away allowing Cross and Dust to return to Nightmare's side.

Ink let go of his brush that rolled to the floor and began to crack like broken glass; white light shining from the cracks when it shattered into bits. Ink gasped in horror, reaching for the wooden chunks. The paint vials began to pulse with light and then faded away into streams of light before vanishing. He fell to his side and writhed on the floor, screaming.

Dream rushed to his side and put a hand on his arm. "INK?! Whats wrong?!" Dream asked only to get Ink's blood curdling screams as his response before it stopped and Ink went limp. He had passed out from the pain. Dream turned to Nightmare with tears in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed. Nightmare shrugged. "I did nothing. Come on lets go." He addressed the others who nodded. With a turn, all three teleported away leaving Dream to bring Ink to core Frisk in the omega timeline.

With Error:   
Error had managed to drag himself to a random cave due to the weather turning from pretty sunny with fluffy clouds to black skys, roaring thunder, clapping lightning and pouring rain. He was soaked, cold and limping.

He had slipped on the mud and twisted his ankle. His chest still felt like a thousand bones was piercing his soul. It hurt so badly! Once he was in the cave, he looked around. The jagged black rock was cut in many beautiful formations with glowing rainbow crystals protruding from their homes; giving the cave some dim lighting.

Error could tell the cave went deeper but no longer had the energy to move; the pain had becoming crippling. Falling to his side, he curcled up into the fetal position; crying heavily and clutching his chest. He begged the pain to stop but it wouldn't. With every soul beat, the pain got worse. "Please, make it stop. Papy..." He sobbed. He wanted it to end! 

He was cold, soaked and in pain. When he still had his universe, his brother would wrap him in a thick blanket and place him on the sofa; looking after him. Why did he have to become Error in the first place?! Why couldn't it be anyone else?! He looked at a purple crystal; the colour of his brother's soul that dimly glowed. He knew it was supposed to glow brighter. He wished he hadn't eaten that apple. "Papy..." He muttered and passed out.

"Whats wrong with him?!" Dream demanded Core who put him in a bed and looked at him. "Someone has eaten his power source. It will give them Ink's ability and Ink their abilty." Core said to the frantic guardian of positive feelings. She frowned. This wasn't good and she douted the person knew what they had eaten was Ink's power source and just eaten a rainbow apple. 

Tears flowed from Ink's cheeks; staining the white bone black. Core and Dream watched in horror as the tears became black line design on his cheeks like Error's marks. "Error ate his power source?!" Dream squeaked in shock. "I doubt he realized it was Ink's power source. Bring him to me so we can get his side of the story. NOW!" Core shouted making Dream jump. "Okay." He sakd and opened a portal to find Error.

When Error woke up, the pain was gone but he felt different. He felt Smaller. Sitting up and standing, he stretched. He glanced at the crystals and gasped. They were glowing brightly now, not pulsing dimly like before. Feeling that his clothes where different, he looked down and gasped; eyes widening in shock.

His glitcjing had stopped but he had changed a lot! The scarf around his was no longer dark blue but made of bright blue magic with a power button, red pin on the left right corner; keeping the new scarf pinned in place. He no longer wore a black jacket but a short sleeved red tll with black, thick stripes with blue rounded spikes on the shoulders. His shorts were red and grey with thick yellow strips going down the sides. They were also folded upwards at the knee and was swen that way with small blue stripes on them. 

On his chest from the scarf down was a red line connected to a light blue and dark blue clip that kept his shorts up. He wore light blue gauntlets (that are not fingerless) with a dark blue and grey top. It went up to his elbows and had a sharp pointed edge with a red jewel just before the point. He wore yellow and black slong sleeved top under his smaller red one that wemt down to his wrist.

For boots, they were up to his knees. They were grey with red and blue designs. At the bottom was a yellow stripe and red wing like desigmcoming off the foot of the design. All in all, he was smaller and looked completely different! How did this happen! Even his glitching had been turned in for glowimg blue bimary codes on the sides of his skull and the blue mark on his left cheek like ink used to have. 

He had blue tattoos on his bones like Ink did too. The binary code on his skull had turned into exclimation marks and crosses as he freaked out. "What happened to me?! I'm not like this!" Error cried out as he clutched his skull and panicked. After his panic had receeded; the red flashing corsses and warning marks returned to its normal binary codes. "How did this happen?" He asked himself when his eyes nad widened in realisation. The apple!

The apple had done this! Summoning his soul, he gasled at the bright golden yellow it was. It vanished after a check and he sunk to the floor in utter disbelief. His stats had changed too!

Error sans  
HP: 900/900  
ATK: 900/900  
DEF: 1000/1000  
MMP: 100  
LV: 1.

"So if i've changed and am no longer the destroyer, what am I now?" Error asked himself. He looked at his hands and focued on summoning something. What he ended up summoning was a digital, black, drawing IPad and a digital drawing pen that could grow from normal size to the size of Ink's brush. "I'M THE CREATOR?! BUT INK IS THE--INK!!!" Error shouted as he held the two items.

"That apple was Ink's power source. I've switched with him, power and all. So that means my name has to change too." He thought of names he could use but none seemed to fit him. When it hit him. "Reboot! My name shall be Reboot!" He exlaimed with a smile. His stats appeared and his name changed to Reboot. He smiled and stood up; banishing his two new items. "Hello, is anyone there?!" A voice called.

Dream! Reboot stood up and walked out the cave. He smiled when he noticed the sun had come back out. "Whoa! Error, is that you?" Dream asked as he walked over. Error -Now Reboot nodded. "Yes but my new name is Reboot."


	8. Grape Juice: Dream x Error x Ink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Error x Ink

Error was upset to hear his friend crying again with his lover. The two had just found out they couldn't conceive and it crushed them. He had to do something. Later that night he stood at the foot of Ink and Dream's bed. Using his strings, he tore a bit of their souls off and some of their magic and quickly teleported to the labs. He sat at his desk and looked at the two glowing orbs in front of him. In his left hand was a gold orb and the other orb was white and rainbow. 

He began to urge the two together but they pushed each other away. "Hey, its alright. You can trust each other, you two are safe." He urged them with a soft voice. The orbs slowly moved together and fused Into a small upside down, blue to green gradient heart. A souling. Error smiled happily and turned to the incubation tank. Simon (Science sans) made it when he made Fresh a real soul. He popped it into the tank and close the glass door. He pressed the button put in the amniotic fluid. Smiling, he left the lab; happy with his work. 

Three days later;  
Error rushed down to the lab to check on the new soul. The machine was keeping it alive and by its stats it looked healthy. He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." He said. He'd been keeping an eye on it for the last three days. As long as nothing happened to the machine, the child would live. As soon as he thought that, the power went out. His eyes widened in horror. A black out. He watched as the machine turned off and the heat and fluid drain from the containment unit. Opening the door to the machine he grabbed the souling. It had to survive. Tears built in his eyes as the souling dimmed. It was dying! 

"NO!" He shouted in despair. He grabbed the little soul and put it in his empty stomach cavity; just above his pelvis. He summoned his magic to make an ecto-belly and womb. The glowing, yellow magic did the trick and the souling restablised. Smiling through his tears, he stroked his flat stomach. He'd saved someone. "T...thank god." He passed out not long after. 

"Shh! He's recovering from overuse of magic." Simon's voice woke him up from the abyss. Struggling, he opened his heavy eye sockets only to come face to face with Blueberry, Simon, Sans, Orion (Outertale sans), Ink and Dream looking down at him. "Guys, whats going on?" He asked with a croaky voice. "We found you passed out on the lab floor from an overuse of magic. Speaking of which," Simon explained, lifting up Error's top to reveal his ecto-belly with the soul inside. "You're pregnant but from what I know, you have no partner. So how come you're an expecting mother?" 

Error blushed at the use of the word 'mother' and sat up slowly; blushing. "Promise you won't get mad?" He asked. They nodded. Error sighed. "The day Ink and Dream found out they couldn't conceive, your cries broke my heart. So later that night, whist you were asleep, it took a little bit of your souls and magic and managed to get them to create the souling which I then put in the incubation machine. Earlier today, there was a black out and the machine turned off. The souling began to die and I didn't want that so I did the only thing I could think off. I put the tiny soul in my stomach cavity and built a womb around it; hoping it would save the soul and restablise it. It worked and then I passed out." Error explained, not looking anyone in the face.

"I figured out why you two were having trouble conceiving. You two don't trust yourselves fully and because of the, the two souls are unable to make a new one." He muttered. The six stood there in shock; jaws opened. "You...you did this for us?" Ink Stuttered in pure awe. Error nodded, tears building in his eyes. "I'm sorry i did it without your permission." He croaked. 

He suddenly found himself in Ink and Dreams arms who were both crying tears of joy. "Thank you Error! Thank you so so much!" Dream cried. "Yes! You made our dream come true. You're doing us a great favour and for that we can never repay you. Thank you so much for making us parents!" Ink sobbed happily. Error smiled and hugged them back. "Welcome." He said lowly. The other four watched with happy smiles on their faces. Error was a great person deep down inside. 

Extra:

Error sat down in the arm chair, reading. His glasses balanced in his face and he smiled. He wore a long sleeved, black turtle neck top that curved over his huge belly. He had one hand in his stomach, where he felt the baby kick. The little one was due in two months and he couldn't wait. Ink and Dream walked in, smiles on their faces. Without him, this would have been impossible. 

They walked over to him and chuckled. "You ok Error?" Ink asked. Error looked up and nodded with an even bigger smile. "Yep. He's has been too." He said looking down and rubbing his tummy. Dream lifted the top and kissed the ecto skin which housed his and Ink's child. "Hello little one. Daddy's here." He cooed. Error blushed and chuckled at the two who cooed at his stomach. They loved the child immensely and so did he. 

"You two figured out a name yet?" He asked as they looked up. "No, not yet. You?" Dream asked. "Palette Roller." He said with a loving smile. Ink and Dream watched him and saw not only someone precious to them but a caring mother. The two hugged him who hugged them back. "Thats perfect." They said in unison. 

What they didn't know was Blueberry and Sans watch from the door way smiling. They were so falling in love! "My new OTP!" Blueberry whispered happily. Sans nodded. He shipped them too.


	9. Neto Error.

For Echotale_Sans02.

Error was a neko; he had a long bushy, royal blue ecto-tail protruding from his tailbone and cat ears on his skull. His mate Nightmare was okay with Error and how he was. He got a lot of cuddles from him and petting Error was always fun. The reward for everything was purrs and mewls that were adorable but it didn't mean Error wasn't scary. He had fangs and claws that were capable of ripping through even the sharpest and thickest of metal and was super fast, he was like a blur. When the two got married, it was a private ceremony with his brother Fresh and his friends Killer, Horror, Dust, Spooky (Horrorswap Sans), Scream (Horrortale paps), Axe (Horrorswap paps) and Razz with Cross. The ceremony was outside in the garden of Nightmare's castle.

There were two rows of white chairs for them to sit on and there was an arch decorated with white roses and blue roses at the end with Nightmare waiting, dressed in a suit. Error was lead down the isle by Fresh in a white dress. The ceremony was short and sweet as was the after party. Once that was done they took a honeymoon to ParadiseTale (sound familiar?) and bumped into Geno and Reaper with their son Goth. Reaper played with Goth in the warm water whilst Nightmare read a book on a sun chair. Geno and himself sat on the beach chatting. 

That was all years ago and now he was a happily married neko with a kitten on the way. Yes, he was pregnant. He was 7 1/2 months along and was expecting a baby boy at the end February next year. He and Nightmare were so excited to finally be having a family and were enjoying the wait until they could meet their little one. Sure the first few months he spent married to the toilet bowl for hours on end and the mood swings were a bitch but they were well worth it. Today he was walking through Underfell which was celebrating its anniversary of the resets finishing completely for good. Most monsters were above ground but some chose to stay like the skeleton brothers.

As he walked in the snow in his black, heat insulating leggings and long sleeved red, heat insulating turtle neck top with his thermal black jacket above, he cradled his stomach and smiled as his baby in his stomach kicked. He laughed, tail swishing happily. "Hehe, you sure are active today. You must be really happy for you to be kicking mummy the way you are." He purred as he was greeted with a kick in reply. Error laughed again. His own sure had his fathers capability to be active for hours at a time unlike himself who just liked to curl up near a fire and watch TVs with a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket on the side.

Suddenly a bone attack flew across his face and impaled in the tree bark. Error blinked in confusion before looking at the red bone. "What are you doing here, Glitch?" Red sneered as he came out the dark, thick, foliage. Following him was Ink, Outer, Sci, Sans, Lust, Blueberry, Dream and Geno with Reaper and Goth. "I'm here for a walk. Is that illegal now?" Error asked, tail swishing and ears flickering. "You bitch!" Sans shouted summoning his blasters and eyes glowing. The others did the same bar Geno who knew something was off. Error's ears flattened in fear. His hands cradled his swollen tummy which was covered by his coat. He had to protect his baby!

Scared, Error ran off, hands on his stomach as he made his ways through the trees; dodging all the bones and beams of magic but soon he found himself trapped. He fell to his knees and crawled against a tree. His back laid against it and he panted. Warm, he unzipped his top and rubbed his lower stomach as his baby kicked. The Sanses quickly found him and surrounded him. Tears built in his eyes. "No, not my baby..." he muttered as tears flowed. "Time to pay for your crimes Error." Ink said walking forward. Error inwardly scoffed. Of course Ink would try to kill him!

Suddenly, Error's magic let out a pulse wave only mother monsters would feel. Dream, Geno, Outer, Blueberry and Lust felt the magic and Instantly got I front of the creator. They weren't going to let a mother lose their child or their own life. "Geno, guys move out the way." Ink said in confusion. "No. You DO NOT hurt a mother monster, especially a pregnant one." Lust hissed, angry that his mate would even consider such a heinous idea. The others blinked when the group turned and fell to their knees around Error.

The group quickly claimed him down and wiped his eyes. Goth watched his mum help his uncle, or who he considered his uncle, down. He frowned. Why couldn't they let go of the past? Oh, wait that wasn't in any Sanses nature. "It's alright." Dream cooed, placing a hand on his belly and rubbing it. The others did the same, making Error purr and his tail to swish about happily. They giggled. "How far along are you?" Blueberry asked his friend. Error smiled lovingly, hands rubbing his tummy as well. "7 1/2 months. We're having a little boy." He explained. The group went "awww!" Making Error blush bright Yellow. 

"Is this your first?" Outer asked. Error nodded. "My first kitten." Error said proudly. The others smiled. Looks like Error had changed. As the hands stayed on his stomach, the baby felt their warm, caring magic and knew it was safe. The baby kicked and let them feel it's magic. Their eyes snapped to Error's stomach in awe and surprise, laughing at the string kick. "Man he sure is strong." Dream said happily. That's was a good sign. Error nodded proudly. "Yep. He is strong like me and his father." The group smiled at how proud the other was by his first pregnancy. They knew that feeling all to well. 

"Dream, honey, what's going on?" Ink asked as he cautiously walked over. Dream looked at him and summoned his bow and arrow; arrow pointed right between Ink's eyes. "Any of you come closer, and I'll kill you." He growled angrily. Ink put his hands up in surrender, stepping back. "Okay but Dreamy, seriously what's going on?" He asked. "You tried to hurt my nephew who hasn't been born yet. That is low." He said. "That's Nightmare's baby?!" Red said in shock. Blueberry looked at his husband with pure sarcasm on his face. "No, did you figure that out all by yourself, dipshit?" He asked sarcastically. 

Red gulped. Oh, if Blueberry was being sarcastic he knew he had seriously fucked up. Lust looked Sans dead in the eye who smiled apologetically. Lust just scoffed and went back to keeping his fellow submissive comfortable. Outer paid Sci no mind and chatted about the stars to Error. Geno laughs when his six year old son looked over his fathers shoulder and giggled before saying "Uncle Nightmare!" Every one turned to see and very pissed Nightmare standing there.

As he walked forward he smiled and rubbed the others skull before moving past his counterparts. They simply move out the way. He smiled lovingly and picked up his mate who kissed him. "You touch my mate or child and I will kill you." Nightmyare threaded, tentacles raised and pointed like a dagger. The others gulped. Geno and that laughed but cooed when Nightmare kissed his mates stomach. "My two little kittens." He purred, wrapping an arm around Error's waist. "Nightmare." He whined with a blush.

Dream smiled. "Congrats bro." He said making Nightmare proud. "Thank you bro." Dream then proceeded to fan girl about the fact his brothers had called him "bro" for the first time in years. Error smiled, tail swishing. He couldn't wait for the day his baby could join this weird but wonderful family.


End file.
